Showcard Gothic
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC - Author itu memiliki penname 'Lucifer Soul'. Ia terkenal. Sangat terkenal malah, dengan karyanya yang selalu dark dan hard angsty-tragedy yang kuat. Dan kini ia datang dengan '33 Souls'. Sebuah karya dark theme yang bisa 'membunuh' korbannya. Kau! Pe-review ke 33 berhati-hatilah! /Incest!S.N/Dark Theme/DLDR!


'Srek, srek, srek.'

Aku mendengar suara langkahku sendiri dari lantai keramik tempat kakiku menapak perlahan. _Caramel_-ku lurus menatap ujung lorong tempat sedikit siluet cahaya berasal, memberikan sedikit cahaya, dan membuat bayanganku menjadi lambaian hitam raksasa di atas cokelat kusam yang membalut dinding di sisi lorong hingga ke atapnya.

Tak ada yang kupikirkan saat ini.

_Sama sekali tak ada. _

Hanya kekosongan dan deru napasku yang mengiringi langkahku melewati lorong kecil ini.

Dan setelah ini… Setelah ini,

—aku akan menyempurnakan kekosonganku.

Lorong semakin memendek dan bisa kurasakan aroma kematian yang sangat kuat mengikutiku, bukan mengikuti, karena sebenarnya, aroma itu memang selalu ada di diriku, aroma kematian adalah aromaku sendiri. Ah, aku suka aroma ini, aroma kematian yang lembut dan selalu menjadi relaksasi terhebat dalam menenangkan otakku yang kadang penuh dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Dan sebentar lagi, hal merepotkan itu akan hilang.

Hilang

—selamanya.

Benar 'kan… Sayang?

'Kretek'

Suara lantai kayu yang patah terinjak membuatku tersadar. Mataku bergerak cepat memandang sekelilingku. Namun yang kutangkap dalam samar-samar minim cahaya itu hanya pemandangan ruangan dan suara napasku sendiri yang teratur.

'Kretek'

Tak akan kulepaskan.

'Srek. Srek. Srek.'

Kali ini diikuti suara langkah seseorang

—sesuatu yang merangkak.

Aku berputar cepat dan mataku menangkap sesuatu.

Sosok yang tengah meringkuk di sisi sebuah meja. Tepat di sisi kiriku.

Sosok itu bergerak perlahan ke samping.

Mencoba mencapai ujung kiri nakas.

Dan menghindariku.

Hahaha lucu sekali!

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat dengan peluh yang menetes deras.

"Kau tak perlu takut, adikku. Karena kau takkan mati sendirian…"

…

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka daging bagian tangan ini. Kau mau?" Aku menawarkan potongan tangan yang telah kugigit pada sosok adikku yang masih menutup matanya. "Rasanya agak keras."

"_Sa-sayang_…" suara seorang wanita yang telah membuatku menatap dunia yang membusuk lewat tubuhnya itu terdengar menyebut namaku.

Cih, aku jijik mendengar caramu memanggilku, Ibu. Kau takut ya?

"Ibu mau? Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan tangan ayah sendirian…" Aku beringsut ke arahnya dan kusodorkan tangan yang terpotong sampai siku. "Kali ini saja ya… ibu tolong aku menghabiskan ini."

"…" Ibu hanya terdiam, kondisi tubuhnya yang terikat serta ketakutannya menjadi obat bius yang ampuh untuknya. Namun, matanya menyiratkan kejijikan akan tingkahku.

"_Sayang_…"

Aku menatap mata cokelat itu sekali lagi.

_Kenapa?_

Kenapa di saat seperti ini pun kau memanggilku dengan pandangan seperti ini. Aku sudah terlalu sering melihat pandangan ketakutan dari para korbanku selama ini, Ibu.

Walaupun ada beberapa yang kunikmati sih. Ahahaha!

"Ibu perlu sesuatu?" Aku membungkuk ke arahnya dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Aku selalu jadi anak yang baik seperti perintah _Ibu_."

"Jangan… Ibu mohon…, Sayang."

"Ibu memohon?" Aku mendekatkan bibirku tepat pada telinganya. "Ibu memohon apa?"

Jemariku yang bebas mulai menyentuh _metal_ dingin yang sempat kuabaikan saat aku memakan tangan ayah tadi.

"Jangan… bunuh Ibu. Kau anak Ibu."

"Tentu… aku anak _Ibu_." Tanganku mulai melepas pipinya. Kuarahkan jemariku menelusup ke dalam kemeja longgar yang ia kenakan. "Aku anak _Ibu_. Tapi _Ibu_ tidak tahu ya? _Ibu_ telah melahirkan…

—_**kematian**_. _Kematian tidak pernah mengabulkan permohonan korbannya_. _Ibu_ tahu itu 'kan?"

Bisa kurasakan bulu kuduknya yang perlahan meremang.

"_Ibu_, mencintaimu, _Sayang_…" bisiknya nyaris tak terdengar. Hampir saja aku meledakkan tawaku mendengar kalimat klise itu.

.

Cinta.

Jangan bercanda, _Ibu_! Itu tidak lucu. Satu-satunya yang mencintaiku hanya _dia_.

"_**Ibu… aku butuh cintamu. Boleh aku minta hatimu?"**_

"Ja-jangan bunuh _Ibu_…" Matanya semakin melebar menatapku. Tatapan yang membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Kuangkat _metal_ tajam di tanganku, dan kudekatkan ke wajah _porcelain-_nya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin hatimu… kau bilang kau mencintaiku 'kan? Karena itu aku ingin hatimu…"

Satu tusukan cepat, tepat di jantungnya.

Darah memuncrat mengenai wajahku yang sedari tadi bermandi darah, dan dengan satu pekikan kesakitan keras sosok yang sering kupanggil 'Ibu' itu mengakhiri nyawanya.

Kutatap sekeliling.

Dan yang kutemukan adalah eksistensi neraka yang telah berpindah di ruangan ini. Aroma darah pekat. Darah yang masih tercecer di lantai rumah menggambarkan bahwa dendam tidak menjadi destinasi utama perenggutan nyawa, bukan?

Dan malam hanya terpagut menatapku dengan sebuah metal di tangan yang terseret keluar dengan garis darah yang mengikuti mulut _metal_ itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, pemandangan jauh lebih indah.

Dinding merah kehitaman. Dan potongan-potongan tubuh yang menantang untuk kujadikan makan malam. Sosok tubuh tergeletak tanpa kepala, sayatan dan sisa-sisa sabetan membuat tubuh itu seperti seonggok daging yang dicincang kasar. Hasil karyaku memang selalu mengagumkan…

Ah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku yang hidup, _ya_?

"Hiks."

'Deg.'

Aku salah.

Masih ada makhluk hidup lain di ruangan ini. Mataku kembali menelusur.

Dan makhluk kecil itu terlihat.

Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

Hahaha wajar saja. Ikatanku terlalu kuat mengikatmu, _eh_?

Kuseret kakiku mendekat ke arah sosok mungil di sudut ruangan itu. Cetakan airmata jelas terlihat di wajah _porcelain_ pucatnya. Kau memang begitu mirip dengan ayah dan ibu. Wajar jika mereka begitu menyayangimu. Kau selalu lebih dulu. Kau yang begini. Kau yang begitu. Sementara aku?

Hahaha hanya sisa darimu.

"Bukankah begitu, adikku?"

Aku berjongkok di depannya. Bisa kurasakan aura ketakutan dan kebencian yang menguar dari tubuh mungil di depanku ini.

"Kau tahu aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, 'kan?" bisikku pelan. Sosok kecil yang berstatus sebagai satu-satunya adikku tak menjawab. Tentu saja, karena tubuhnya terikat dan mulutnya tersumpal lakban. Benar, aku sangat tak ingin mendengar lengkingan dari pita suaranya. Sangat tak ingin.

"Tapi, orang tua itu pasti akan membalas membunuhku, kalau aku sampai menyakitimu. Karena itulah, aku membunuh mereka juga… Ide yang bagus bukan?" bisikku tepat di telinganya. Lagi-lagi kurasakan tubuh itu berjengit dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, dan tentu saja sia-sia. Ada dinding dingin yang dengan setia menopangnya.

"Aku ingin segera membunuhmu. Tapi melihatmu langsung mati itu tak asyik. Lebih baik aku bermain-main dulu." Kugoreskan _metal_ dingin di tanganku. Aliran darah yang keluar dari ujung jemariku berbaur dengan aliran darah _ayah_ dan _ibu_ yang sebelumnya telah mengotoriku. Kujilat pelan likuid merah nan indah ini. Dan kusesap dengan mata yang terpejam. Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau mau mencobanya, _Sayang_?" Aku kembali menatap mata adikku yang kini menampilkan raut mual dan jijik. "_Yah_, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau harus mencoba. Namun…" Aku menggantung kalimatku. Kuarahkan logam _metal _ini ke pipinya. Kugores pelan kulit mulus itu, menghasilkan goresan _horizontal_ dan darah yang perlahan merembes keluar. Dengan mendadak kusobek lakban yang menutup mulutnya. Lelaki kecil itu ingin berteriak, namun ketakutan akan diriku membuatnya bisu.

"Kau harus menikmati darahmu sendiri."

Alih-alih berteriak dan menjawab, dia tetap membisu. Lagi-lagi menampilkan raut ketakutan yang mencoba disembunyikan dengan wajah menantangnya. Namun kau tahu itu sia-sia bukan, _Sayang_?

"Kau memang keras kepala. Kau harus menikmati darahmu sendiri!"

Kusodok ujung bibirnya dengan pisau di tanganku.

"Sakittt." Sosok kecil itu mengerang kesakitan. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kutarik logam dingin menjauh dari sudut bibirnya. Wajah kesakitannya terlihat mati-matian mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit. Sesaat kemudian dia terbatuk-batuk mencoba meludahkan darah yang tertelan.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?" ucapku pura-pura sedih. Aku bangkit meninggalkan tubuh kecil itu yang kini memilih menangis tanpa suara. "Kupikir percuma membunuhmu sekarang. Ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyiapkan kenang-kenangan untukmu."

Kudekati lagi _sosok _kecil itu.

"Nanti kita akan tahu, kau atau aku… yang akan kembali dan membunuh orang-orang yang merepotkan…"

Kusobek _tshirt_ biru yang dikenakannya. Kuelus pelan perut yang tetap terlihat begitu indah dengan warna putih pucatnya. Kutatap bola matanya yang berair. Dan kudekatkan wajahku pada bibirnya yang masih mengalirkan darah.

Kujilat pelan.

Tubuhnya berjengit menolak.

Kutahan tengkuknya dengan tanganku yang bebas, mengurangi ruang geraknya. Berhasil, tubuh mungil itu tak mampu bergerak. Jilatanku pada sudut bibirnya kuubah menjadi lumatan. Kurasakan darahnya yang asin namun manis menurutku berbaur dengan _saliva_. Lidahku memaksa menelusup masuk. Dan butuh usaha ternyata. Karena _sosok _kecil ini tetap menolak. Namun semua itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kini sosoknya mulai terbuai permainan kecil yang kuciptakan. Lidahku mulai bermain bebas di mulutnya. Menyesap _saliva_, darah, dan semua rasa mulutnya.

Bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang mati-matian menahan desahan.

Dan tanganku yang bertahan di perutnya mulai kugerakkan. Ukiran-ukiran dari _metal _di tanganku bergerak lincah. Membentuk _symbol _yang tak akan dilupakan oleh siapa pun. Tubuhnya berontak mulai merasakan sakit atas perbuatanku di perutnya. Tak kupedulikan, tetap kulanjutkan permainanku pada perut dan lidahnya. Kurasakan tanganku kembali basah oleh _likuid_ hangat dari darah di perutnya. Setelah kurasa hasil karyaku selesai. Kulepas lumatan dan pelukanku.

Tawaku keras menatap sosok kecil yang ketakutan dan kesakitan dengan napasnya yang tersengal di depanku.

"Aku menunggu saat itu, _Sayang_. Menunggu saat yang sama, kau akan meminum darah korbanmu layaknya menikmati _wine_ mahal. Aku akan menunggu…"

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, 1999

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe | Boys Love – Male x Male | Incest Relationship!S.N | Out of Character

Mature Dark Theme: Blood - Torture - Gore - Horror

**Author's Note:**

Please read the warning carefully, it's just pure fiction and used boys love or male and male relationship.

If you don't like, just don't read, press the back button, and go back. Just a simple suggestion, isn't?

Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!

...

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

"Juugo!" panggilku keras. "Kau di mana?"

Masih hening, tak ada jawaban.

Ayolah ini tidak lucu.

_Jika ini lelucon, bukan aku yang seharusnya menjadi korban lelucon ini._

"Juugo!"

Aku mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh. Ruangan ini sunyi senyap.

Ke mana orang-orang yang sedang berpesta tadi?

" Juugo!" panggilku belum mau menyerah. "Ini tidak lucu, _Baka_! Hei, keluarlah!"

Percuma.

Suaraku memantul di dinding keramik kuning ini.

Mataku memandang ke sekeliling. Ke atas meja di sisi ruangan yang kosong.

_Seharusnya Juugo ada di sini, menemaniku untuk berjalan ke kebun nanti_.

"Juugo! Hei, siapa pun!"

Gema suaraku sendiri yang menyahut, diekori oleh keheningan.

_Tubuhku mulai meremang._

_Ayolah, Suigetsu._

Juugo dan yang lainnya ada di suatu tempat. Mereka akan tertawa jika tahu betapa takutnya kau sekarang.

Ketakutan?

_Aku?_

_Kenapa aku harus takut?_

Tubuhku merinding lagi.

Aku memutuskan keluar dari ruangan ini dan kembali ke koridor yang penuh dengan lukisan.

Tak ada masalah.

Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.

Mereka sudah berada di lantai bawah.

Koridor itu tak berubah.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah, dan sejenak aku merasa tersesat. Di mana pintu menuju ruangan selanjutnya?

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dan melihat pintu itu.

Di samping kiri.

Aku membelok.

Tiba-tiba, kakiku terpeleset di lantai yang licin.

'Brugh.'

Aku jatuh.

Mendarat keras di atas lantai keramik

Aku merasakan tanganku basah oleh cairan.

_Sial_!

_Siapa yang menjatuhkan minuman di atas lantai seperti ini?_

Namun ketika aku menatap tanganku. Aku tak menemukan warna limun yang bening di tanganku.

Aku menemukan warna pekat, merah.

Darah.

_Da-darah?_

'Tes, tes, tes!'

Deg.

Aku merasakan cairan hangat jatuh di pipiku.

Aku mengusapnya.

_I-ini juga merah._

Aku menegadah, dan–

"GYAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok tubuh tergelantung di atasku.

Kulit punggungnya sobek karena kait besi yang menahan tubuhnya.

Di kedua tangannya terpasang kait yang sama, tepat menembus telapak tangannya.

Darah menetes-netes dari dadanya yang berongga.

Terlihat tulang rusuk yang kosong tanpa isinya.

Dan kepalanya… kepalanya…

Kepalanya terbelah.

Aku mengenali rambut cepak itu.

Juugo.

Aku beringsut mundur hingga membentur dinding dingin di belakangku.

Aku tidak ingin melihat dan menutup mata rapat-rapat.

Berharap Karin segera datang. Atau siapa pun.

_Aku tidak ingin melihat ini sendirian._

Tubuh telentang di atas.

Kepala terpuntir.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa berpaling._

_Aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku untuk tidak membayangkan apa yang terjdi._

Dada berlubang.

Kulit punggung yang sobek.

Tulang leher yang patah.

_Aku yakin ini bukan lelucon._

Cepatlah datang…

'Brug'

Sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhku.

Perlahan aku membuka mata.

Dan mataku membulat sempurna melihat layar _netbook_ milik Juugo yang menyala di pangkuanku.

_Window_ menunjukkan suatu halaman suatu situs yang terkenal.

_Unleashfiction. Net…_

Dengan tulisan…

"_33 Souls" review submitted._

_Review ke 231…_

Jeritanku kembali memecah hening melihat layar _netbook_ yang tepat berada di atas tubuhku.

Karya ini…

_"Lucifer Soul…"_

…

"Kau percaya hal ini, Sasuke? Sebuah berita kematian karena menjadi pe-_review_ ke-33 dan kelipatannya pada karya seorag _author_?" tanya seorang lelaki yang tengah membentangkan surat kabar di tangannya. "Hebat sekali _author _misterius itu membuat sensasi…"

Lama.

Tak ada jawaban dari sosok yang tengah terpaku di depan _notebook_-nya. Jemarinya bergerak sesekali menggerakkan _mouse_ untuk meng-_scroll window_ di depannya.

"Sasuke-_teme_?" Sang pemuda di depan surat kabar berusaha menarik kembali perhatian pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. "Kau ingin menyelidiki kasus ini?"

"Entahlah, _Dobe_."

"Korbannya sudah tujuh orang. Terakhir adalah seorang pemuda bernama Juugo. Ditemukan oleh tema_n_nya sudah tak bernyawa dan cara matinya sangat mengenaskan." Pemuda itu menjelaskan panjang. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang melihat apa?"

Terdengar bunyi kemeresak pelan saat pemuda itu menutup surat kabarnya dan bergegas mendekati Sasuke.

Tubuhnya membungkuk mencoba menyejajarkan dengan tinggi _notebook_ hitam itu tergeletak.

"Kau membaca cerita misterius itu, _eh_?" Pemuda bernama Naruto yang dipanggil 'Dobe' itu tersenyum mengejek.

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Di layar _notebook_-nya tertera sebuah karya yang 'bisa membunuh'.

"33 Souls".

Sebuah karya _hard angst_ nan gelap.

Dan sayangnya kegelapan itu menyebar dalam dunia nyata….

"_Aku __p__enasaran bagaimana isi dan alur cerita dari "33 Souls" itu…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Author_ itu memiliki nama pena; **"Lucifer Soul"**

_Author_ misterius di salah satu situs ternama dengan karyanya yang selalu bertema gelap, sedih, muram, dan _angst-tragedy_ yang kuat.

_Lucifer Soul_ terkenal.

Sangat terkenal malah.

Walau _readers_-nya tak mengenal sosoknya.

Namun…

Namanya mendadak berkali lipat lebih terkenal sejak karyanya yang berjudul **"33 Souls"**.

Sebuah karya _hard angsty_ yang 'bisa membunuh' _reader_ yang tak sengaja menjadi pe-_review_ ke 33 dan kelipatan dari angka tersebut.

_Siapa "Lucifer Soul" sebenarnya?_

_Benarkah karyanya benar-benar bisa membunuh?_

_Atau hanya sebuah kebetulan yang unik?_

Yang pasti…

**Kau! Pe-**_**review**_** ke 33!**

**Berhati-hatilah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
